1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an image processing apparatus and method for converting image data by image processing according to the error diffusion method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The error diffusion method is a technique used in converting image data of an image read by a scanner or the like into image data for reproducing the image by a printer or the like. The method is applicable to conversion of original image data composed of pixel values represented as gradation into conversion image data composed of multilevel pixel values (including binary pixel values). The method is widely known as a technique capable of reproducing good halftone images. The image processing according to the error diffusion method is disclosed in JP-A-6-284291, for instance.